The present invention is in the field of pressure pulse dampener devices. As conducive to an understanding of the invention, it may be noted that in many hydraulic systems, especially systems employing reciprocating types of pumps, e.g. piston pumps, pulses are generated and transmitted throughout the system. The frequency and amplitude of the pulse generation is determined by the speed of operation of the pump, number of pistons, and amount of oil displaced. Where large amplitude pulses are generated, the resultant shocks transmitted through the system may be sufficiently severe to cause immediate damage or metal fatigue which will, in time, cause leaking and breakage.
In addition to the direct damage which may be caused by the pulses, harmonics may be created which reinforce or amplify the forces of the pulses, with resultant increased likelihood of damage.